His Wicked Way
by GleekyPenguin
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are reunited after more than a year, but it isn't what Kurt had expected it to be. Rated T for suggested sexual themes and violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way. Glee belongs to Fox Entertainment, not me.**

He opened the door to his apartment and took the other man's hand to lead him inside.

He sniffed the air. It was clean - just as planned. He smirked and quickly turned around, pressing the other man into the door, closing it in the process. Lips sought lips and the only sounds to be heard were heavy breaths. Blaine stroked the other boy's cheek and deepened the kiss. They'd never done anything this rushed before, but normally Blaine didn't have something in store for Kurt - he made those thoughts leave his mind, those were tomorrow's plans. Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck and nibbled on his right earlobe - he knew how sensitive Kurt was. The other boy unconsciously slammed his head against the door, overwhelmed by the sudden sensations. Both were panting. "Bedroom", Blaine said. He meant to ask it, but it came out sounding more like an order. They barely managed to walk two steps before Kurt was gripping the shorter boy's hair and kissing him fiercely. Stumbling into the bedroom, tangled together, they closed the door behind them.

When Kurt woke up and wanted to turn to snuggle into Blaine, he found he couldn't move. When Kurt wanted to see what was going on, he found he couldn't see, and when Kurt wanted to ask Blaine what was happening, he found he couldn't speak. "So you're awake, I see." The voice that spoke was Blaine's, unmistakably, but it didn't sound like him. Blaine's voice was usually sweet, and filled with a little bit of flirt and nerves. This Blaine sounded cold, distant, and husky - the latter not in a good way. Suddenly Kurt felt something behind him and tried to struggle, but whatever it was restraining him wouldn't budge. "Relax", Blaine voice sounded in his ear - he could feel his breath. Then, without warning, Kurt could see again. First he was blinded by the sudden light, but after blinking a few times his vision became clear again. Blaine went to stand in his line of vision, and it was then he noticed they were in Blaine's kitchen. Of course he'd been to his apartment before, but Kurt was just too much on edge to notice such details. Blaine went down on both knees in front of Kurt. His voice became sickeningly sweet. "Kurt, dear, you trust me, right?" Kurt didn't know what to say, because honestly, Blaine was freaking him out. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. "Now, Kurt." he momentarily walked out of Kurt's vision for a while and he could swear he heard something happening, wherever Blaine was.

"I know we hadn't seen each other for a long time, and I wanted to wait longer, but I couldn't control myself." When Blaine walked back into Kurt's line of sight, he let out a squeak. Not only was Blaine wearing a very much stained apron, he was also twirling a knife, a nasty smirk playing on his face - much like Sebastian's, just meaner and deadlier.

He walked closer and closer to him, never changing his expression, never stopping twirling the knife in his hand. Right before the knife could his Kurt's face, he stopped it. Then, suddenly, he pressed the knife closely to Kurt's cheek, until drops of blood surfaced. Kurt screamed, but the noises that came out of his mouth were muffled. "You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do this, Kurt." Blaine's voice was desperate, and just like his eyes filled with lust.

Kurt could see it, he'd seen lust cover Blaine's face a lot of times before - though never to this extent. His cheek ached and tears mixed with blood. Blaine moved to slice open his shirt, scraping the skin just above his nipple with the razor-sharp blade. Kurt jolted and tipped his head back in agony, arching his back at the same time. He looked at Blaine and saw him breathing heavily, making Kurt angry. His boyfriend - or what had become of him - was practically oozing arousal, while hurting him.

Blaine kept pressing the blade against different parts of Kurt's torso hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to be life-threatening. It was painful, and after a while Kurt had made so much noise that his throat strained to keep up with him. It was when Blaine started undoing his pants when Kurt really started trashing. He was being attacked and molested by his boyfriend and he wasn't planning on letting him get away with it. He struggled - mostly in vain -, until he felt the blade pressing against the tender flesh of his neck. "Don't even try to stop me, babe. I won't hesitate." Kurt swallowed, the flesh of his neck moving against the knife. Kurt wanted to beg Blaine for his release - Kurt Hummel, reduced to begging -, but he couldn't speak. Blaine was going to have his wicked way with him and he couldn't do anything to stop him.


End file.
